


Invasion and A Marriage

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Threat, Aliens, Arranged Marriage, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the cap_ironman bingo prompt: <i>Arranged Marriage</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Invasion and A Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cap_ironman bingo prompt: _Arranged Marriage_.

“I refuse.”

There's some shared unsurprised looks between the others at his refusal. Steve was even shaking his head with a slight frown on his face.

“Ah you kind of can't refuse, Tony. Not when so much rides on this marriage between you and Steve. They will only leave if there is a marriage between two of Earth's greatest heroes.”

“Yeah? I can refuse all I want. Oh wait, I just did. Besides Steve is the only hero here and a good man, so find someone else to do this marriage with him. Whereas I am not a good person, everyone knows this even you guys.”

There's a scoff from someone in the crowd and he glares in that general direction even as Pepper approaches him with a serious look on her face.

“He can't marry someone else. It has to be you, Tony, no one else.”

“And why is that pray tell?”

Ah now there's the collective rolling of eyes at his tone or something and Steve's frown deepens, but his attention returns to Pepper when she speaks again.

“Tony, had you been there you could have protested the arrangement and someone else would have been in your place. As you were not and handling business despite our attempts to get you to this meeting, you have to go through with the marriage or risk planet wide death and the world might view you as even more of not a good man.”

Tony stiffens and wincing she seems to realize that she said the wrong thing, Steve makes to step forward between them, but stops when he holds up a hand as he looks Steve in the eyes.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes sir.”

“Please see that everyone leaves the penthouse floor and make sure no one gets up here or into the workshop for the rest of the day.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Tony stop and think about this. Think about what you are doing.”

“I am. Now get out before I have security throw you all out of my building entirely.”

Steve looks at him sternly as he leaves with the others and its only when they are gone, that Tony realizes that his hands are shaking and he sets down the drink in his hand before he spills it all over himself. "JARVIS. Keep a line open on their phones and comms. Let me know if they say anything." "As you wish, sir."

 

0000  
“Ms. Potts.”

“Steve. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to him.”

“No you shouldn't have, Ms. Potts. If you hadn't said something, Tony and I could have worked through it ourselves. But now it will be harder to get him to agree to anything.”

“What are you going to do, Cap?”

“I'll talk to him. Beyond that its a plan in progress.”

0000

“Sir, incoming call from Captain Rogers.”

He doesn't look up from the screen that he was looking at code for the next Stark phone, but he sighs noisely.

“Don't take it. Tell him, I'm busy.”

“I'm afraid that he's quite insistent, sir.”

“Fine. What do you want, Cap?”

“To talk with you. May I come up?”

“No. Over the phone conversation only.”

“Alright.”

“Now talk or I'm hanging up the phone.”

“Alright. Tony, I think it's best that we do this. For us and the planet.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you, Tony. And I think you like me too.”

“Hang on. JARVIS?”

“Sir?”

“Let the good Captain up. Something things shouldn't be discussed over the phone.”

“Yes sir. Very good sir.”

“Come on up, Cap. JARVIS will let you and only you up at the penthouse level.”

He can hear the smile in Steve's tone, when the super soldier speaks up again.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Don't thank me yet, Cap.”

After letting Steve up into the penthouse and Tony joins him there, they are sitting at the dining room table, Steve is quiet while watching as Tony stares down at his hands. Closing them slowly and then opening them again as he thinks. When he finally speaks, he keeps his eyes down on them rather than look at Steve.

“Steve.”

“Yes Tony?”

“I still kind of hate you for agreeing to do this.”

“I know, Tony. But know that I plan on making this worth it to you.”

“I certainly hope so.”

0000

As if there wasn't enough pressure for Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Iron Man and Captain America to get married their would be alien destroyers had sent observers to see that the ceremony actually happened. So that made not only the grooms nervous, but their guests nervous as well and wanting to make sure that nothing went wrong.

“Mr. Stark. Do you take Captain Rogers to be your husband?”

Tony seemed to flick his eyes to the side and everyone waited with bated breath even Steve seemed to tense a little waiting to hear what Tony's response to the simple question.

“I do.”

There was a collective sigh of relief as the alien observers seemed to stare holes into them harder as though they were expecting it to fail and they could finally report back to their bosses.

“Captain Rogers. Do you take Mr. Stark to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Then I pronounce you both as husbands. You may now kiss.”

Steve grins and pulls Tony over to him, into a deep kiss to catcalls and people clapping as Tony pulls back slightly to breathlessly whisper.

“I think I can't wait to see how you'll prove that this is worth it to me.”

“Good.”  
Coulson stands next to the two observers without glancing at them.

“Is it to your satisfaction?”

Watching them slightly, he notes the shared glance between them before one of the pair closes their set of eyes and appears to commune with an unseen force before they answer together.

“No.”

“But it will do. Your planet is safe for the time being.”


End file.
